Deadman's Scar
by Firegambler
Summary: Tidus is back...but with him comes more than Yuna and her friends bargained for. New Yeven has attacked, Sin may be brought back, and Yuna's has been cursed...with Deadman's Scar. How Calm will the Eternal Calm remain? Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or FFx2.
1. Everything Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Final Fantasy X-2 or any of their characters. This applies to the entire rest of the story. That way I don't have to write it over a million times. It gets really boring. Anyway all the characters, settings, and etc belong to whoever it was that made Final Fantasy X and X-2…I think it was Square Enix but I'm not sure.

A/N: This is my first Final Fantasy X/X-2 Fanfiction so Reviews (and flames) craved. I am a firm believer in corrective criticism. Anyway the beginning of this story is simple. It starts before Final Fantasy X-2…Rikku hasn't showed Yuna the sphere yet. ENJOY! Oh and by the way, this is my last Author Note unless I absolutely have to. Later!

**Chapter one: Everything Changes **

_Everything's changed. _It was the first words that seemed to register to Yuna in a long long time. Everything had changed. From the day she was born she had been forced to believe that she was special, that it was her summoning that would bring Spira peace…that would finally defeat sin. Her whole life had revolved around that belief, from learning from her father, and those who raised her as an orphan such as Kimahri…her Ronso guardian, to traveling with her guardians to defeating sin. Her entire world had revolved around defeating sin and saving Spira. Her life had been about her teaching…nothing more.

But her beliefs never helped her. They had all been prove false, eventually shattered. She had been so naive to believe that the Yeven belief was all there was. None of her teaching had ever prepared her for her travel…not properly. None of them had taught her about love…or the heartbreak that would follow.

Slowly, Yuna leaned back on her bed, her one blue eye and one green eye staring at the ceiling, but not really seeing it. Her mind was not in the small room she occupied on Besaid, but in the past. It always seemed to be in the past recently. Her mind ran over everything again and again in her head, the pain in her heart never easing.

Clearly she saw everything. Her mind seemed trapped in repeat, always starting at the beginning. Not the beginning of her life, but when she truly began to feel alive. When she had first met him. He had been with Wakka, a newcomer, not only to the Island but also to all of Spira it would appear. Wakka liked him from the start. And swore that he was a good blitzball player. Everything had been alright back then. Or so she tried to convince herself. But then again, she had been walking to her death back then.

It wasn't until later, after her guardians had saved her, that Yuna began to realize she was more than attracted to her newest guardian. He was captivating, not just because of his athletic build, his beautiful blue eyes, or his blonde hair that seemed to stick out in ever direction.

Her memories swirled around her and shifted suddenly away from Besaid Island, where it had all began. Whistling echoed in her head and a single tear rolled down her cheek. The swirls of images stopped at another moment she held dear. They were in the water, and she had been…overwhelmed by emotion. He had shared everything with her, telling her of his home, and toys and anything he could think of. She had cracked and sobbed to him. And in comforting each other, they had kissed.

Again her memories shifted, she recalled the video sphere she had been recording…for when she died. She was supposed to die not him. Even then she had claimed she was afraid of not being with him. If only she had known how it would have felt…how she felt now. It had been him that changed her mind about everything. He had convinced her there was another way to kill Sin. It was his persuasion that caused her to believe they could defeat Sin permanently.

Finally her mind rests on the final image, the image that had haunted her these two years as she and those closest to her helped rebuild what was left of Spira. No matter what task she threw herself into it was this final memory that woke her from her sleep nightly. When he had vanished.

He had been walking away from her, walking out of her life, ready to dive off the ship into oblivion. The realization had hit home hard and she had run to him, and he had turned, opening his arms. But what happened next was what scared her the most, she had fallen right threw him to the ground.

She had risen slowly, then without looking at him, she spoke. She had finally told him, finally admitted that she loved him. But it had been too late. All he had been able to do was wrap his arms around her one last time. Or at least try. He hadn't been able to touch her, only hold the air where she stood. And then he had leapt off the ledge. She had lost him. It was that feeling that caused her heart to tighten in pain.

Slowly she shook herself out of her daze and wiped the tears from her eyes. What happened now? Now that Sin had been destroyed? Now that everything in Spira was back to normal? What happened to her?

A knock shook her out of her ravine and she leapt out of her bed. Slowly she opened her door, barely glancing to see who it was before opening it wide enough for her visitor to enter. "There are more visitors Lady Yuna…tourists most of them. Should I show them in?" Yuna didn't even look at the young girl. She simply shook her head.

"Tell them I am…" she huffed and finally said, "Tell them whatever you want. I don't want to see anyone anymore." The girl nodded but before she left she added, "The elders have been talking again, Lady Yuna. I thought you would like to know." Then she closed the door.

Yuna threw a pillow at the door, and then sat down on her bed. "Let them talk." She mumbled. "It's not going to change anything." They had been talking for the past two years. Wasn't it enough that she had slaved and worked along side everyone else to help restore Spira? Wasn't it enough that she aloud those annoying tourists to come see "the great high summoner Yuna?" Of course not. Because it was never good enough for the elders. Now they wanted her to get married, settle down, continue Braska's line. She wanted to scream.

What is she wasn't ready to move on yet? Two years wasn't that long…it wasn't enough time. She had pretended and pretended that everything was fine. But didn't they understand. Her heart had faded along with him that day. It was his, always would be. Was that so hard to understand? Couldn't they just leave her alone, let her live the way she wanted to.

She sighed. It was getting dark outside. She should probably go see Wakka and Lulu. They would be expecting her for dinner again. Slowly she rose and glanced at herself in the mirror. Another sign that the Elders still held control over her was her appearance. Nothing had changed, except that her hair was now down around her ankles. She braided it evenly into different designs down her back. There was too much of it for her. Eventually she would probably cut it all of again to the length it used to be…maybe leave just one ponytail. That might be interesting.

She ran a hand down her blue skirt, her pink sleeves brushing gently against each other as she moved. She looked the part of a summoner, even if she was an ex-summoner. Her eyes found the staff against the mirror, her hands itched to grab it again, but it was pointless. There were no more Aeons to summon. No need for summoners.

Sighing she turned toward the door and opened it slowly. If she went out now would she be able to avoid the tourists? She seriously doubted it. But it was already getting late. Besides, she knew this temple, and the Island, better than any native…she could outsmart the tourists. Wakka and Lulu didn't live that far away. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the corridor, closing the door slowly behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Why was it that when things were at their worst with someone, their friends were at their best? Yuna couldn't help but envy the joy written across Wakka's face as he and Lulu discussed baby names. Sadly Yuna looked away from the happy couple. She would never have that…not with him at least. A tear slowly streaked down her cheek, one of many she had been crying lately. She whipped it away as if it was a gnat, to use to the tears for it to bother her.

Lulu must have realized Yuna was distracted. She raised her hand, cutting Wakka off gently before asking in the soft voice that characterized her, "Are you alright?" Yuna glanced over her shoulder and smiled, nodding her answer. "I'm just a little tired. I think I'll just go to bed, if it's alright with you." Lulu nodded.

"Ya, I'll walk you." Wakka said, leaping to his feet and kissing Lulu's cheek before opening the door of the hut for Yuna. She smiled and walked threw, waiting for the soft sound of the door closing behind them. She didn't wait for Wakka to walk beside her; he was taller than her and would be able to keep up without a problem.

"So tell me what's really on your mind," he said, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner. She forced a smile and repeated, "I'm just tired." Wakka stopped her and sighed. "Lu said you'd be this way. She also thinks it's time you moved on."

Yuna continued walking, not trusting her voice not to crack if she said anything. Wakka continued. "Tidus ain't coming back." She froze, the impact of his words hitting her harder than any fiend or foe she had faced. She didn't move, hardly breathed. Wakka seemed to realize his mistake and tried to correct it. "I mean, you know he couldn't have stayed, it wasn't right, ya know. He uh…he…" She shook her head, refusing to cry in front of Wakka.

"Look…" he tired again, changing directions. "He cared about you. I think from the moment he laid eyes on you. Ya know, when Kimahri caught you…he wasn't the only one who moved to help you. Tidus didn't even know you then."

Yuna nodded, her eyes traveling slowly around the area they were standing in. It had all begun here. All of it. "Ya know he asked about you…when you first talked around the campfire. I kinda…well…I didn't think he was good for you. I told him to stay away from you. Lot of good that did, right?"

Yuna barely even nodded. Slowly her eyes looked up at the man who had recently become more of an older brother than friend. He always seemed to be…well protecting her. From everything. Ever since the tourists and visitors became coming, and those messengers from New Yeven and the others like them, he had become even more protective of her.

She sighed and nodded. "He loved you, you know." Those were the words that hurt her the most. She knew he did. Or at least she prayed he did. "You could tell by the way he talked about you." She nodded. Wakka wrapped an arm around her and tried again, "Cheer up, it could be worse." Yuna forced a smile. Some things…like Wakka…never changed. She glanced down at his gut and smirked to herself. Then again…it would appear that everything changes.

"Now get some sleep. You got appointments for the next three months, ya. Everyone wants to meet you." Yuna nodded. That was just what she wanted. Three months of meeting people she didn't want to meet. Was this really how she was supposed to finish her life? Living in the same small town. Was her adventures really over? She closed her eyes. His face came to her mind and she opened them quickly. "Good night Wakka." She said softly.

"Night Yunie."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were running, from what she didn't know. He was in front of her, leading the way, pulling her along as fast as he could. She tripped, stumbled, but his strong arms hefted her back onto her feet and pulled her away from…from what? They were running down dark corridors, not knowing where they were going, but desperate to get there. His blonde hair swished as he looked back at her then turned another corner, pulling her around it, but never hurtfully. Urgently perhaps.

But his urgent running came to a sliding halt as they stared up at the wall before them. Feet echoed around them and as one they turned to the door they had just entered from. Soldiers rushed in all around them, guns pointed directly at them. He turned her toward him, forcing her to look him in the eyes. His perfect lips formed the words _I love you. _The sound of many guns being cocked echoed in the room. BANG!

Yuna shoot up in her bed, panting heavily and searching her surroundings desperately for something familiar. She was in her room. BANG! There is was again. Slowly she slipped out of bed. TAP! As her mind left the fog of sleep she realized the banging was really soft tapping…on her window. Cautiously she moved toward it .Should she open it? Or ask who it was?

She was saved from having to make that decision when a voice called, "Yunie, its Rikku let me in."

Yuna sighed in relief as she opened her window. Without warning her cousin slipped through, using the top of the window to swing herself into Yuna's room and land standing on the other side of it. Yuna closed the window quickly and turned to face her cousin. She gasped at what stood before her.

Rikku had changed, not just in age but her style of clothing as well. Her old shorts were still there, but her boots had been replaced with shorter blue and white ones. Where she had once wore gloves and weapons she now wore what looked like millions of cream ribbons tied around her arms. The modest orange shirt had been completely replaced with a yellow string bikini. Her goggles were gone, replaced with an orange scarf that turned yellow at the tips and fell down around her ankles. Her hair had grown longer, and had been pulled into a messy pony tail. Her bangs were kept out of her face by a blueish purple bandana.

Silently Rikku looked around the room, dancing from foot to foot with whatever she was dying to tell Yuna. "How have you been?" Yuna asked, sitting down on her bed and smiling softly at her cousin. Rikku cocked her head to the side and sat down Indian style on the floor. "Better than ever. What about you? How's Wakka? When's Lulu's baby due?"

Yuna's giggled at the energy of her cousin. "One question at a time," she begged. "Wakka's nervous about being a father…although I think he's practicing on me. We don't know when the baby's due yet."

Rikku nodded. "And you?" she asked. Yuna looked away. "I'm okay." She replied. Rikku jumped to her feet. "Well I've got just the thing to turn that frown upside down. Kimahri gave me this. He found it and thought you might wana have a look at it."

Rikku removed a sphere from her bag hanging off her hip. She handed it to Yuna and said, "Watch."

Yuna glanced down at the orb in her hand. There was only static at first. But when the picture finally focused, Yuna gasped.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: What did Yuna see I wonder? Actually I know but don't you wonder? No this is not the same Sphere that Rikku found and showed Yuna. It's the same idea though. This isn't going to be Final Fantasy X-2 people. I'm just using some of the ideas. That's why I had to disclaim everything. Interested? Keep reading. Hope you liked.


	2. How To Escape

**Chapter Two: How to Escape **

The static disappeared and in its place was a room…or a dungeon. There was no light anywhere in the room. Water trickled down the walls, indicating that the room was underground. There were dark stones everywhere, and chains hung from the wall that was in view. A handsome face appeared in the screen. The man looked to be a little older than Yuna, with light blonde hair that spiked away from his eyes. A black eye patch hid his right eye.

"Does it even work?" Someone asked. The man shrugged and replied, "I think it's running." The camera shifted for a second and turned to scan the room. Most of the prisoners were in shadows, curled into themselves in corners or wrapped in the remains of blankets. The camera scanned past a corner slowly and Yuna's heart seemed to stop. "Tidus," she whispered. She paused the camera on the corner again and stared at him. It had to be him. It was the same uniform, dark blue with one leg longer than the other. The same yellow shirt showed on his shoulders, and one black glove resided on the figures right hand. The other was dressed in what appeared to be armor. The figures head was bent down, his knees drawn up, his arms resting on his knees and his head resting on his arms.

She pressed play, praying that perhaps she could hear him say something, or hear some clue as to where he was. The camera zoomed in on him. "Hey Newbie. Smile for the camera." He didn't look up. Didn't even move. "You have to accept your fate sometime." The voice said again, still focusing on Tidus. There was a muffled response and the man laughed.

"You'll see. When you've been in the dungeons as long as we have you start forgetting about those in your life. What mistake landed you in here anyway?" Tidus look up then and Yuna gasped again. His eyes were dark and narrowed, almost emotionless.

"It wasn't a mistake." He said, and Yuna forced herself to take a breath. "She wasn't a mistake." His head jerked to the left then when someone yelled in what sounded like pain. The camera jerked around and flashed a guard before it was turned off.

Yuna looked up to meet Rikku's eyes. "He's alive." She whispered. But where. Where was that horrid place?

"Where is he?" she demanded, holding the sphere to her as if it would break. "I don't know Yunie. That's why I've come. There has to be more clues to it. Kimahri said he saw that man…the rugged one. Maybe we could track him down, and find out what happened to Tidus."

Yuna nodded, leaping to her feet and preparing herself to simply walk out the door. Rikku jumped in front of her and said, "Hang on a second." Yuna stopped, eyeing Rikku suspiciously. "He's alive Rikku," she said as if that explained everything.

"Ya, but you can't just run out of here like that. You have to have a plan first and…" she trailed off as her eyes came to rest on Yuna's robe. "And?" she prompted her cousin. "You need a wardrobe update."

Yuna glanced down at her robes. Rikku was right. Everyone would recognize her immediately if she walked around in summoner apparel. She needed to look more…rebellious perhaps? She nodded to Rikku. "And we're going to need help. You think Wakka and Lulu would…"

Yuna interrupted her before she could finish. "They can't know about this. Wakka will make me stay and go himself. They have a baby on the way. They don't need to be running around Spira again. I'll leave a note." She moved quickly to find a piece of paper and began writing frantically. Once finished she turned to Rikku.

"How did you get here anyway?" she asked. Rikku smiled and shifted from foot to foot. "Brother brought me." She replied quite matter-of-factly. "But he left right after dropping me off." She glanced around the room once and said. "There has to be someone on the Island that can get us to the mainland. That's where the best bet is. Right?" Yuna nodded. Her mind was already spinning listing names of different residents of Besaid.

"Botta, Jassu and Letty" she said slowly, a smile forming at the corners of her lips. "They are traveling to Luca for the Blitzball tournament!" Her eyes were already bright with encouragement. "They were packing yesterday; Wakka already wished them luck because they are leaving before the sun comes up. He wouldn't know if we happen to go along. We could use the company anyway. And Luca is a good starting place. We could have Kimahri meet us in Luca…he would be willing to do that, right?"

Rikku was grinning and nodding enthusiastically as Yuna continued. "That would work!" she cried and Yuna promptly shushed her. "Someone will hear you." Rikku nodded. As one they turned toward the mirror that stood on the opposite side of Yuna's room. A smile came to Rikku's face as she moved toward Yuna, drawing a knife from a hidden location. She walked right up to Yuna, snatched her hair, and hacked all but a middle section that slipped through her fingers off. Yuna gasped and took a step back. Her hair fell when Rikku released it. It fell to around her shoulders, sticking out slightly in layers. Rikku reached for the piece she had missed but Yuna shook her head.

"I have an idea" she said and began rummaging through her belongings. She quickly began braiding the hair and wrapping it in a tight red ribbon, ending just above the bottom of the ankle long ponytail. She smirked at the end result. It wasn't that bad. Rikku was nodding again, holding her hands out in front of her in her excitement. "All we need know is a different outfit."

She smiled at Yuna and said, "How high are those boots anyway?" Yuna lifted the skirt to show the almost knee length boots, with white strings. Rikku nodded. "Do you have any shorts?" Yuna shook her head. "I have pants," she replied and pulled out a pair of dark blue, the same color as her boots, pants. They were tight at the top but flared out around her ankles. Rikku shook her head, and holding her knife she slit the pants, creating a pair of tight mini shorts. Rikku threw them at Yuna who, ignoring the warning in her head, changed into them. She felt very…revealed in just the boots and the mini shorts, she had never worn something so…revealing.

But Rikku was already rummaging through the rest of Yuna's wardrobe. She quickly located a white shirt that tied around Yuna's neck and had a pink fringe that came in jagged points around Yuna's stomach. Rikku tied a gold band around the lower part of the shirt. There was a black design running up the front of the shirt. Without warning Yuna Rikku cut out the white part of the shirt behind the black design, leaving that part of her skin bare. The only thing holding the shirt together was the design now. She pulled out a pink hood, securing it around Yuna's neck so that it fell behind her hair, covering the top of the long ponytail.

From her own bag Rikku pulled two yellow arm bands, securing them around the tops of Yuna's arms. Then she wrapped a black piece of ribbon around her left wrist. Rikku stepped back and shook her head. "Still missing something." She turned to Yuna's chest and pulled out a blue and white skirt. The skirt was tied securely with a sting. Rikku rolled her eyes and cut the skirt in half, leaving only half the skirt and the string that it was attached to. She wrapped it around Yuna's waist, so that the half of the skirt hung on her left side and tied on her right. The last touch she added was too pull out a tan belt, with a little pouch attached to it. She put it on and turned Yuna toward the mirror.

Gone was the old shy summoner. In her place stood a rebellious teen, hands on hips, hip cocked, ready to knock someone's block off. Rikku squealed in delight. "Ready to Kill" she commented. Yuna giggled and nodded. She did look lethal. For a brief moment she wondered what Tidus would think. She shook that idea out of her head. _Don't think about him yet. Wait to you see him, keep your eye on the prize._

She slipped the sphere into the pouch on her hip and turned toward her window. "Ready?" she asked Rikku. Rikku nodded. "Let's go get that ship!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ship was nameless, and a skeleton crew manned it as a watch. A sleepy watch, Yuna noted. She followed Rikku who was crouched down in front of her, moving from crate to crate as if they were cats. The more Yuna moved in her new outfit the more free she felt. She could do almost anything in it, without tripping or making any noise. She smiled to herself as she followed her cousin.

Two guns hung from Yuna's belt, gently clinging against her hips. Rikku had told her she needed a weapon…other than her staffs. So Yuna had reached for the next best thing. The pair of pistols her father had given her when he first left to destroy sin. Her father may have given them to her, but Jecht had made them. It filled her with a calming sensation knowing that she was holding something _his _father had created. Kimahri had taught her to use them. But she had quickly surpassed her teacher. It was to be their secret. That way if anyone every underestimated her, or if she ever got in a situation where she couldn't use her staffs, she would be prepared.

Rikku took two more steps forward, jumping behind the last row of crates beside the boat. Long coarse ropes hung from the ship, preparing the crates to be lifted. If they could stand the weight of whatever was in those crates, they could hold the girls. Rikku must have read her mind because without another word she latched onto the ropes and began pulling herself up, wrapping her legs around it much like a monkey would. Yuna followed, the half of the skirt dangling along with her ponytail.

Once they reached the deck they moved soundlessly into the cabins, avoiding any night watch man easily. They had defeated fiends and sin; they could handle sleepy crew members. Once they were in the hold, they quickly established where the players would be sleeping. It wouldn't be easy, they would have to hide until the ship had taken off, but then they could explain themselves and hopefully have a safe voyage.

Slowly Yuna began to recognize the ship. The faster she followed Rikku, the more that flew by her, but the more levels they descended, the quicker she realized she knew where they were going. She had been on this ship before. With _him. _She remembered everything in a flash. They had talked, on deck, before Sin had attacked. Just the two of them. She stopped suddenly, unable to continue on. This was the ship that they had started their journey on…had it really been that long ago?

Rikku noticed she had stopped and spun around. "Come on," she whispered, jumping slightly and fidgeting. She snatched Yuna's hand and pulled her into the only unoccupied cabin. The team was already on board. They figured they could sleep in if they slept on the actual boat. The only cabin not locked was a very small cabin…and with a start she realized Wakka and Tidus had shared this cabin. Her eyes traveled to the beds. _Which had he slept in?_ She wondered. Then shook herself to remove the impure thoughts from her head.

That wasn't something she should be thinking about. She picked a bed and collapsed onto it. Rikku did the same, giggling as she fell back onto it. "So what do you think Wakka will do when he finds your letter?" Yuna shrugged.

"Who knows? I just hope he doesn't follow me." She sat up then and turned toward Rikku. "How are we going to find him?" she asked. Rikku shrugged. "Kimahri saw the guy in Luca. That's where we will start. We have a sphere of him. All we have to do is show it around, find out his name, and ask him…I could have Brother meet us. He's a member of the Gullwings now. They might help us."

Yuna nodded. "We can use all of the help we can get." Suddenly there was a tremor that ran through the ship, shaking it violently. Yuna closed her eyes and held onto the bed post. When the rocking stopped, she opened her eyes to see Rikku in the same exact position she had been in before the shake. "Did you feel that?" she asked. Rikku didn't move. She wasn't even breathing. Slowly Yuna looked around her. It was silent, nothing called out from the shore, the footsteps and snoring they had once heard were silenced.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"That's a very good question." Yuna yanked her guns from their holsters and spun around, pointing them at the figure in the doorway. The figure smiled at her, the soft face of a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that Yuna immediately recognized.

"Yunalesca"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN/ Just in case you were wondering. That was Yeven (sin) daughter. She's actually from FFX people. I didn't make her up. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Deadman's Scar

**A/N Okay, I haven't gotten as much reviews. I'm really looking for five reviews per chapter. The entire Fanfic is finished. But in order for me to post the next chapter I'm going to need at least Five reveiws, that way I know I still have your interest. FLAMES WELCOME. It can be as short or as long as you want. Just review please. That way I can post a new chapter every day. Hope you Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Deadman's Scar**

Yuna didn't move. Her mind was working overtime trying desperately to establish why Yunalesca was alive, and how she was standing before Yuna. The guns were cocked,ready to fire off a trigger happy round of bullets into Yunalesca's exposed chest.

The woman smiled gnelty at Yuna. "I figured you would treat me this way." She stated, leaning back against the doorframe. "I do not blame you." Yuna didn't respond. Her eyes narrowed at the intruder. "What do you want?" she demanded, her voice low and dangerous, a side that she had never let out before.

"What do I want? Why the same thing you wanted. I two once defeated sin. Or have the two years of peace already forced you to forget that?" Yuna glared at her. "What do you want?" she repeated. Yunalesca sighed. "Stubborn aren't you?" She moved closer and Yuna fired a warning shot. Yunalesca glared at her, all politness gone."

"I need your help." she stated firmly. "I am unsent." Yuna didn't even blink. "I want you to send me."

"I'm not a summenor anymore." Yuna hissed. Yunalesca smirked. "You have no choice. I've spent two years searching for you. Send me or your life will become more of a hell than you can ever imagine." Yuna rolled her eyes. "Your threats fall on deaf ears." She hissed, her voice dangerously low.

"Am I to understand that a summenor refuses to send an unsent?" Yunalesca demanded. Yuna didn't reply. Yunalesca's eyes narrowed. "You bring this on yourself." She hissed and snatched Yuna's hand before Yuna could even blink. Then she was gone. The only reminder that she had ever been there a faint scar along Yuna's wrist.

"Yunie?" Rikku's voice sounded confused. Yuna turned around slowly. "Yunalesca was just hear." She whispered. Rikku shook her head. "No way, we defeated her." Yuna slid her guns back into their holistars.

"She was hear. She's unsent." Rikku remained silent. "She wanted me to send her."

"Did you refuse?"

Yuna nodded. "She said I would regert it." Her eyes traveled to the scar on her arm and widened. It was lighter already than the rest of her skin, and it was shapped oddly. Unlike anything she had ever seen. A second ago she could have sworn it was simply a line along her wrist. Now it was more than one line. It was more like a spider, with millions of legs spreading in every direction. Before her eyes it stretched, moving from her wrist to her hand slowly, like sap oozing from a tree. Yuna squealled and tried to rub it off. Nothing happened.

Without warning Rikku snatched her hand and turned it toward the only source of light in the room. Her eyes widened. "It moved" she whispered. She touched it lightly and looked up at Yuna. Tears threatened to form in her eyes. She hadn't felt Rikku touching it. The skin was dead. "What is it?" she demanded. Rikku shrugged, her eyes never leaving the mark. "I've never seen anything like it. Maybe Lulu will…" but before she could finish the sound of the engine starting reached their ears.

"Too late for that" Yuna mumbled. She unwrapped the black ribbon from around her other wrist and wrapped it tightly around the scar. "I don't know what it is or what it's doing, but there's no sense in showing it to the world." Rikku nodded her agreement.

"So what do we do?" she asked. Yuna shook her head. "We go to Luca, like we planed." She glanced at the door. "Maybe there is a black mage…or a white mage on board." Rikku was already at the door and openeing it. She took a step out the door and fell back in, landing on her rear.

"Hey!" she protested. "Sorry," said the voice as a white haired boy leaned down to help Rikku up. "Botta!" Yuna cried, a smile spreading across her face. Botta dropped Rikku again in his surprise. "Lady Yuna…what…why are…" Yuna laughed at the confused look on his face.

"We needed a ride to Luca." She explained. Botta smirked. "Glad to have you along." He stated. "You gona watch us play, ya?" Rikku nodded but Yuna corrected her. "We have…other things to attend to." Botta frowned.

"Wakka doesn't know your hear…does he?" Botta crossed his arms over his Besaid Aurochs uniform. Yuna shook her head. Botta shook his head. "Shoulda known." He sighed. "Well, to late now, ya? Why don't you join us for breakfast?"

Rikku's stomach growled, answering for her. Yuna giggled and followed Botta out of the cabin. "Oh, Botta?" He turned and smiled at Yuna. "Do you know if there is a mage on the ship?" He nodded. "Some creepy girl. Can't miss her. She got short black hair and uh…all black uniform. She say she just a swordsman but she knows the craft well. Name's Paine." Yuna nodded.

"Is she going to be at breakfast?" He nodded. "Always is."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At first Yuna was shocked. Paine was nothing like she had imagined. She was tall, Yuna's height, with black boots that stretched all the way up her legs and were hooked to her shorts by red straps that traveled up past her shoulder only top to go around her neck and down the other side. Black gloves covered her hands and seemed to be permanetnly crossed over her chest. Her hair was not black but a soft gray, that did nothing to destract from her menacing decore.

Her eyes were what startled Yuna though. They were red. Rikku wasn't intimidated at all. Without pause she walked right up to Paine and interoduced herself. "Hi, I'm Rikku, remember me?" Paine stared at her for a moment then nodded slowly. "Have we met?" Paine's voice was soft, yet menacing all the same. Rikku nodded. "You were a member of the Gullwigns. Remember me?" Paine's expression softened as she smiled at Rikku. "Brother's sister." Rikku nodded.

"You remember!" She snatched Yuna's hand and pulled her toward Paine. "This is my counsin, Yuna." Paine nodded at her. "Nice to meet you." Yuna replied.

"How can I help you?" Paine asked, uncrossing her arms and smiling at the pair. Rikku snatched Yuna's hand and yanked the ribbon off. Paine's eyes widened. The scar had stretched to her knuckles now, ever so slowly. Without a word Paine snatched their hands and drug them out of the dinning hall. She waited until she was alone to turn on Yuna.

"Where did you get that?" she demanded. Yuna yanked her arm out of Paine's grasp and replied, "An unsent." Paine nodded. "I've seen it before." She said sadly. Yuna swallowed hard. "The last person I saw that had it…died about a month later."

"What is it?" Rikku asked. Paine was staring at the scar. "It's called a Deadman's scar. For many reasons. Only an unsent can create it. Only an unsent can remove it. It's a slow working disease. You'll probably lose the use of that hand in a few days. It moves slowly, as you've already seen. Anything the scar touches…dies. That's why you have no feeling in the wrist." Yuna tried ot flex the wrist. It didn't move, only her fingers twitched.

"It stretches over the area it comes in contact with first. In you case your arm. Once that has lost all life it moves on, stretching across your body until everything but your mind and heart have been killed. It attacks those last. The time limit is usually one month. You may have longer, or you may not."

Rikku spoke before Yuna could. "How do you get rid of it?" Paine glared at her. "I already said that. Only an Unsent can remove it."

Yuna slowly wrapped the ribbon around it again, conceling it. "I don't have a month." She whispered. "I can't waist any time looking for an unsent. Tidus is…" Rikku interupted her. "He's alive isn't he? We'll find him…" Yuna shook her head.

"We find him first. Then I'll deal with this."

Paine sighed. "I take it this is a love issue?" she asked. Yuna nodded. Paine held out her hand, indicating to Yuna's wrist. "I can postpone that…but not for long. The effects will wear off every night. Then whatever the scar has not consumed it will consume at night. But it will give you the ability to use your limbs for a while longer. You're going to need them to find an unsent. I'd start with the Farplane. Where are you heading anyway?"

"Luca." Yuna answered automatically. "I'll join you if that's allright. Your going to need a lot of healing to keep that thing at bay." Yuna nodded. "The more the better." She replied and smiled softly. Paine shook her head.

"I still think you should get that taken care of first. But that's your decision." Yuna nodded. "I've waited two years without him. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass by."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luca was just as Yuna remembered it, except the people weren't in a panic. The Besaid Aurochs were pumped and ready for the first Blitzball game. As soon as the boat docked they were off, locating their hotel. Together, Paine Rikku and Yuna set off to begin their hunt.

"Kimahri said he saw the man in a local shop. Why don't we start with that." Rikku suggested. Yuna nodded. Thanks to Paine she was able to have full use of her wrist. But for how long? Together they started off into the vast city of Luca.

The first seven shops they stopped at were useless. No one had seen the rugged man from the sphere. Yuna was beginning to feel lost when they entered the next shop. At first glance the exterior of the building had appeared to be an ordinary shop. But when the three girls entered the room, their eyes widened. It wasn't a shop at all…but a bar.

The barkeep was Hypello and was currently talking to someone at the bar. The bar was full, the lights dim to help those who had hangovers. Slowly the girls made their way to the barkeep, their eyes alert and hands ready to snatch their weapons if the need be. When they reached the counter, the Hypello greeted them.

Without hesitation Yuna handed him the sphere. "Have you seen this man?" The screen had been paused on his picture, so that they wouldn't have to play and replay the sphere to every person they asked. "Yesh," the Hypello nodded. He pointed to a dark corner of the bar and handed the sphere back to Yuna. "He's here?" she asked, surprised. This was better than what she had hoped for. The Hypello nodded. Yuna thanked him and turned toward the corner.

Rikku grabbed her hand. "Be careful Yunnie." She cautioned. Yuna nodded. She walked up to the table slowly. The man was drunk. Not only did he reek of beer but there were empty glasses covering the corner table he had chosen. He was slumped over, drinking another beer when Yuna walked up.

He looked up at her slowly. It was definatly the same guy from the sphere. The black eye patch was a dead give away. She smiled politly at him, her hands finding their way behind her back in a shy manner. "Um, hi." She said. He looked at her, his eyes barely seeing her. He ran a hand threw his blonde spiky hair as he leaned back. "Hi." He siad calmly. He indicated to the chair across from him but Yuna shook her head.

"What's you name?" she asked. He cocked an eyebrow at her and said, "Listen sweetheart if your wanting attention go find someone else. I ain't buying an underaged a drink." Yuna blinked then realize what he had meant. "Oh no!" she cried shaking her head violently. "That's not what I meant." She produced the sphere and handed it to him. His eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered. Yuna looked around the bar. Curious eyes watched them. "Let's talk upstairs," Paine suggested. The man nodded. He rose shakily and turned toward the stairs. "Names' Gippal, by the way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Faces From The Past

**Chapter Four: Faces From the Past**

"Now, which of you young ladies can tell me where you got that sphere from?" Rikku was the first to answer him. Gippal was currently leaning against the banister where the beds were. For the first time Yuna got a good look at him. He appeared cocky, from the way he stood with his hands braced on the rail. He was handsome though, she'd give him that. He smirked at Paine who rolled her eyes.

"A friend of ours found it." Yuna said, deliberately leaving out Kimahri's name. He nodded. "I appreciate you bringing it back to me. But I have no use for it now." Yuna shook her head. "We need you to tell us about…the boy."

Gippal smirked. "Thought he was cute right? He's one touchy kid though. He's actually my age. His name's…"

"Tidus." Yuna finished for him. Gippal's smirk disappeared. "Know him?" he asked. She nodded. Gippal pushed off the railing and moved to sit on the bed. "I have a bad feeling about this." He said, and nodded for her to explain.

"I just want to know what you can tell me about…him." Gippal indicated for her to sit. "Not much." His eyes suddenly brightened as he looked at Yuna again. "Say, you never told me your name." She nodded. "It's Yuna." He nodded. "I knew it. You're his girl. That explains a lot. Well I suppose I should tell you everything I can think of then, right?" She nodded. Paine and Rikku moved to comfortable positions, figuring it would take a while.

Gippal took a deep breath and began.

"You see, I used to be the leader of the Al Bhed Machine Faction. Based in Djose Temple. We excavated old machine and researched the development of machina weapons. Suppliers you might call us. But you see…we always had our enemies. I'm sure you know about the…feud between New Yeven and the Youth League? Of course the Youth League was all for our machina weapons. Naturally, we had an enemy in New Yeven. Apparently we became too high on their list of enemies. They came to shut us down. We defended ourselves alright, did a pretty decent job at it too. But...it didn't end too well."

"The next thing I knew we were thrown into that cell you see there. It had been about three months in that dank prison of Via Purifico before Tidus showed up. Don't know what your boy did to piss them off but there he was, all the same. At first he spent most of the time yelling at the guards. Protesting that he hadn't done anything wrong. Me and the boys had seen it millions of times. We knew if we didn't shut him up the guards would. So I befriended him."

"That sphere was recorded about the time I finally got him to calm down. He had finally given up yelling and retreated to where you see him. My boys happen to find this sphere and decided to see if we could cheer him up. I guess the _she _he was talking about is you."

"It wasn't long before I got him to open up to me. I asked him what he had done to get on New Yeven's bad side. At first he said nothing. Then slowly he began to tell me. He babbled at first, saying New Yeven was still just as bad as the old Yeven. He said he had been rescued by some guy…Aaron or something."

"Auron." Yuna corrected. Auron had saved him? How, he was dead. But then again, so was Tidus.

"Anyway, he claimed that they were planning something. Something about ex-summoners. He said he had overheard them talking about the Last Summoning…or the Final Summoning. At first he went on and on about Yeven, summoners and how he had to get out. Had to save _her. _The very first time I got him to settle down was when I asked him who _she _was."

"I'll never forget the look that came over his face. He had been in that cell with us for a month, yet just by thinking about whomever that girl was his face seemed to light up. He had said you name slowly, as if it were precious or something. When I asked him who you were, he simply said _my world. _It was weird really, seeing that kind of emotion in a man who moments before had been babbling. Love will do that to you though."

Yuna's mind was spinning. New Yeven had him. He loved her. Millions of thoughts plagued her mind but she forced them all down, concentrating on Gippal's words.

"We got to know each other, him and me. But all that time would be wasted. You see they took him away about three months later. But not before he gave me a message. 'Tell her it's not over. Yeven isn't gone.' And that was the last time I saw him. He put a cocky grin on his face, dodged the guards, and ended up locking one of them in a cell. But they managed to manhandle him out of the prison. Don't know where they took him though."

"After that me and the boys decided we had had enough of the prison life. So we got out. It wasn't easy mind you. We spent an entire week making plans. Finally it was decided that the only way to get out would be to trick the guards. You'd think the sick prisoner scheme would have never worked. But it did. Got the key's immediately and we were free."

"Tidus was a good friend before they took him. So naturally I tried to find him. But he was nowhere to be found. Almost like New Yeven had made him disappear. I don't know what New Yeven is planning, but if anything he told us was true…its going to be big…and bad."

Yuna was speechless. New Yeven had him. Where was their headquarters? She would march in and demand they release him. But Gippal's words spun in her head. What was New Yeven planning with summoners? How had Auron helped him?

Gippal had stopped speaking and was now smiling at Rikku who had remained restless throughout his story. "Look," Gippal began. "Best bet is to get Nooj on your side. He's the leader of the Youth League. Then you have somewhere to go." Yuna shook her head.

"I am not joining either organization." She stated rather firmly. Paine smirked at her. "I have one goal in mind…" her eyes fell to her wrist. "Two" she corrected silently. He sighed. "Your going after him, aren't you?" she nodded. He rose slowly. "Can't say I blame you. Great kid."

She rose slowly. "We are going to Bevelle. If you care for Tidus like you said, you'll join us." Gippal smirked at her. "You think I was gona let you go alone?" he shook his head. "Not on your life." As a group, the party rose. "Let's go save Tidus!" Rikku exclaimed, leaping down the steps and running toward the door. "Rikku!" Yuna cried and followed her out the bar.

Rikku was waiting for them outside. "Come on slow pokes we don't have all day. We have to go through Macalania and the thunder plains and Guadosalam and the Moonflow and Djose Highroad…we've got a lot to go through! What are we waiting for?" Yuna shook her head at her friend. There had to be a faster way. As if reading her thoughts the wind picked up around them. An aircraft flew into view, painted red with a gullwing sitting at the top.

"BROTHER!" Rikku cried waving. The ship lowered itself slowly, and Paine huffed. "Great," she commented and began walking toward the ship. Yuna followed slowly, motioning for Gippal to do the same. The ramp lowered and out walked Brother, followed by another Al Bhed Yuna didn't recognize. "Names, Buddy" he said introducing himself. Yuna smiled and replied, "I'm Yuna, and this is Gippal."

Rikku and Paine were already in discussion with Brother, who had already waved at Yuna. After a moment Rikku came bouncing over to Gippal and Yuna. "He's said he'll take us to Bevelle, but that we should be warned, there's a lot of action around Bevelle." Gippal touched the gun's on his hip and smiled. "Action is what I've been waiting for."

Together the group boarded the Celsius.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't long before night took to the skies. Yuna sat silently in the cabin they had given her, her eyes never leaving the window inbetween the beds. Rikku and Gippal had joined the Gullwings on the Bridge, apparently giving them an excuse to 'get to know each other'. Paine had declined their offer to join them, stating she wanted to keep an eye on Yuna

Slowly Yuna unwrapped the ribbon. Paine never looked away from the window she was seated at. "There's only so much I can do." She repleid softly. Yuna gasped as she looked at the scar. It was the same size as last time. But it began to spread again, before her eyes. It moved to the bends of her fingers before stopping. Yuna couldn't move her hand.

"You should find an unsent. The boy can wait." Yuna shook her head. "I've waited two years. Besides, he's still a prisoner." Paine didn't reply. Softly Yuna whispered, "Thank you." Paine nodded. She rose slowly and replied, "Get some sleep summoner. If what our friend tell's us is true, you've got a lot on you shoulders."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus was hurt. His arms and leggs were shakled with some kind of machina that Yuna didn't recognize. His head was bent forward so that his hair fell into his eyes. She could see bruises on his face, but could do nothing to reach out to him. His wrists hung limply from the shakles, and his feet were pointed down, as if the only thing keeping him upright was the machina.

A robbed figure stood before him, laughing. "You think you can stop us? How long has it been boy? Two years? You've been alive what three four months and already your getting into trouble. I can get you out of this, just tell me. Where is Auron."

Tidus didn't move. The man raised a hand, that held a long jagged stick. The stick connected with Tidus' side. Still he didn't move. "How many times do I have to hurt you until you tell me where that unsent fool is?"

No answer. "You think your saving her by keeping his location secret? Your not. We'll find them one way or another. And then, then everything will fall into place." The man rose from his squatted position and crossed his arms. "She's mine after all. Always has been. We are meant to be together. She and I. You are a relec of the past. Something that should have stayed dead. You can't save her. As soon as we find Auron the unsent will open the gateway. And then sin will be freed."

"We beat him once…we'll do it again." Tidus' voice was week, but definat. The man laughed. "So you think. This time I will be the next Aeon, like it should have been. The cycle was never destroyed. It was simply…postponed. It was so easy, taking over New Yeven. They still have the same views that they had before. The old threats are rising again, it took that Youth League to make them see things my way. Spira was easier to contol when sin was alive. That's all they needed to join my side."

"She'll never help you."

The man laughed again. "She'll have no choice. You see, our little summernor has been cursed. Thanks to a special friend of mine. She needs un unsent. She needs Auron. Once we have him she'll have to do as we say, or we will simply deny her the cure. It would be sad for such a beautiful creature to be waisted. I have no doubt she'll obey without hesitation. Especially now that…" His words were cut off when a door opened.

He moved his head soo fast that the hood fell away from the face. A smile touched his twisted lips as he turned toward the door. "Hello my dear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna screamed, pulling herself compeltely out of the nightmare. Tears streamed down her eyes as she shook from head to toe. "_He's_ alive." She whispered over and over agina. Gippal was the first to reach her. He sat down in front of her and snatched her hands, making her look at him. "It was just a dream." He tried to comfot her. But she shook her head.

"It was real I saw _him, he_ has Tidus. _He _wants me_ he_ wants me to bring back sin. So _he_ can be the next Aeon. _He_ thinks _he_ can control it. _He_ has Tidus, and New Yeven, _he's_ going to kill everyone. I thought we stopped _him_. _He'_s not dead. Do you hear me? _He's_ not dead…"

Rikku and Paine stood on either side of Gippal. "What's she saying?" Gippal shrugged. "I can't understand who she's talking about."

She was still trembling, her useable hand shaking violently. Gippal snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attetnion. Her breathing slowly slightly as she took in her friends. Rikku was the first to speak. "Who were you talking about, Yunie?"

Yuna's voice shook as she whispered the name, "Maester Seymour Guado"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Bevelle

**Chapter Five: Bevelle **

The bridge was enormous, with computers lining both the left and right wall. From the access ramp, Yuna could see the bridge in all its entirety. There was a large sphere in the center of the bridge that looked like it may be a map of Spira. From where she stood she could see clearly out into the sky that blew by them. The two large wheels of the ship protruded on the left and right of the bridge like claws of a lobster.

The man who had introduced himself as Buddy sat two one side of the center of the bridge in what looked like a navigational machina. He was darker skinned than the rest of the Gullwings, and the fact that he was always wearing goggles hinted that he may be Al Bhed as well as Brother. Brother sat in the center of the bridge in what appeared to be an old motor bike like station. Apparently he was the pilot. Immediately to her left, sitting at what appeared to be a computer was the boy named Shinra. He was covered from head to foot, as if the sun's light may injure him. He was Al Bhed as well…at least Yuna thought so.

Pains stood slightly apart from everything, her eyes never leaving her knew charge. That's what she had called Yuna when Brother asked. Her charge. Yuna supposed that would be the right way to put it. But it reminded her of her guardians…and of him. She shook her head. They would be in Bevelle soon.

The ever so arrogant voice of Gippal reached Yuna's ears as she turned to the only part of the bridge without anything near it. Rikku sat cross legged on the floor, her eyes wide as she listened to Gippal who was telling her some tale about his time as the Al Bhed Machine Faction Leader. He was propped up on one arm; the rest of his body sprawled out lazily. He reminded her of a cat.

Brother noticed that she had joined them and quickly leapt to his feet to stand next to Yuna. "You like?" he asked, indicating the ship. She nodded. "It's amazing." She replied. Brother nodded his head a few times. "Good good." He replied. "Yuna stay then?" Yuna smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Brother. But I'm not joining any groups. Not yet at least. I have my own missions to worry about. For once I want this to be about what I want, instead of what those around me want."

He nodded. She couldn't tell if he understood or not, but it didn't really matter. He sighed and said, "You'd like it here." His frown turned into a smile as he turned toward his station. "Gullwings! We are here!" He cried. Yuna's heart raced. They were in Bevelle? Already? Gippal and Rikku leaped to their feet and Paine came to stand behind Yuna.

Brother and Buddy were punching in numbers in Al Bhed and yelling at each other. Rikku joined in the conversation leaving the rest of the party wondering. Finally Rikku turned to Yuna. "They won't let us land. Bevelle isn't letting any aircraft into their airs. What do we do now?" she whined. Paine smiled.

"We land."

Everyone turned to look at her as she pointed at the screen. "There's the landing bay. You don't have to actually land the ship, just get us close enough to something so we can get in the city. I have no idea what is going on but I'm sure there will be guards. Bring your guns." Gippal chuckled and replied, "Nothin like a good ol' fight."

Paine turned to glare at him. "If we want to get in we are going to have to do it unnoticed. That means avoiding everyone at all costs. If anyone see us, or recognizes Yuna, word will reach the New Yeven headquarters before we do."

Gippal huffed. Rikku smiled and nudged him. "You'll get a fight. No one sticks around Yuna without getting into a fight. Tidus too, for that matter. They are good at picking fights."

Yuna blushed.

It wasn't long before they came out of the clouds. There lay Bevelle in all its glory. The large red and black city stretching out before them. Already Yuna was close enough to see guards positioned ever hundred yards. They were expecting a war? Paine noticed them as well. She began barking orders as if she were the captain. Surprisingly, everyone obeyed.

Before her eyes Yuna saw everything unfold. Brother swooped around the palace twice, distracting the guards. Paine moved quickly, latching onto Yuna's arm and motioning for Gippal and Rikku to follow. "Once we are out keep circling then leave. They shouldn't see us drop."

Brother continued circling the palace. Paine saw her moment and in the blink of an eye Yuna found herself being pulled out of the airship and falling toward the palace wall. There was a balcony that had to be their target. Yuna fought the urge to scream as they fell through the air. She concentrated on the balcony, willing herself to land on it.

A flash of memory hit her then. She was falling, falling away from the ledge she had just leapt from. The white wedding dress flared around her. Tidus' cry echoed in her head as Seymour leaned over the edge, terror written on his face. But Valefor had caught her, settling her safely to the ground. Her eyes snapped open as they reached the balcony, Paine landed first, grunting and letting her wait fall so that her legs wouldn't buckle.

Yuna missed. She cried out as the ledge fell past her. She reached up toward the balcony and an iron clad grip closed around her wrist. "Got you!" Gippal was leaning over the ledge, smiling down at her. "Can't have you dying, now can we." She smiled up at him as he hefted her up onto the balcony. "Thank you." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the ledge. No Aeon would have been able to save her that time. She shivered.

"Don't mention it," he replied and glanced over his shoulder where Rikku and Paine were waiting. Yuna joined them and turned toward the temple. "Where do you think they have him?" Gippal shrugged. "Probably back in the dungeons." He commented. He paused for a moment and then said, "Not that I don't love the idea of saving Tidus…but do you think we could make this mission a quickie? This place still gives me the creeps."

Rikku giggled and Yuna nodded. "Come on," Paine instructed and together they entered the palace grounds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You don't say." Gippal and Rikku were walking noisily behind Paine and Yuna; chatting amongst themselves despite how many times Paine had instructed them to be silent. Yuna giggled slightly at the curses Paine was mumbling. "They are going to get us thrown in with you boy if they don't hush up!" She whispered.

"Yep!" Rikku continued her story. "Maester Seymour was gona make Yuna marry him. But we rescued her…in a way." Gippal seemed absolutely intrigued. Yuna was beginning to wish he hadn't asked about Seymour. But then again, it was never a bad idea to learn about your enemies.

"You've got to tell me the details." He begged, smiling up at Yuna who looked away. She didn't want to remember the details. The details reminded her of him. She shook her head. _Don't think about him yet. _She followed Paine silently, glancing around corners before the rest of the group followed.

"You should have seen Yunie's dress. It was beautiful, although I guess the occasion wasn't all that happy. Yunie didn't want to marry Seymour, so you could say we showed up just in the nick of time. After defeating the…'red carpet with teeth'. They tried to shoot our aircraft out of the sky. But we were too smart for that. We shot harpoons into the ground with long thick cords attached to them, and then slid down them from the aircraft straight into the guards."

Gippal was hanging on her every word. Rikku seemed to notice because she continued…although she lowered her voice after getting another glare from Paine. "You should have seen Tidus. He fought better than any of the rest of us. We had the guards too. Defeated one right after another. No one could touch us. But when we got to the top of the stairs…"

Yuna closed her eyes. She could almost see everything as Paine described it. She could hear Tidus call her name; see them fight trying to get to her. She opened her eyes and followed Paine around another corner.

"We were confronted with the priest. Auron held Tidus back, and we were quickly surrounded. You should have seen him. Gun pointed to his throat and all he did was glare. Yunie was gona send him…but they had us so she couldn't do anything. And then Seymour kissed her! We all wanted to gag! You should have seen Tidus. But then Seymour was going to kill us anyway! But then Yunie saved us! She backed up to a ledge, threatening to jump off if the guards didn't put their weapons away."

"Amazing." Paine mumbled and Yuna sighed.

"As soon as the guns were lowered Tidus and the rest of us ran to help her. Yunie tried to make us leave but Tidus wouldn't hear any of it. He said she was coming with us. And then Yunie jumped off the ledge!"

Gippal gasped and looked at Yuna who was crouched down, leaning around a corner. "Shh" she whispered back at them. Rikku covered her mouth. "Sorry" she whispered. Then continued.

"But Valefor caught her half way to the ground. If Kimahri hadn't grabbed Tidus, he would have killed Seymour right then. But the Al Bhed attacked and so we had to get out of there."

Paine silenced her this time by drawing her sword. Everyone copied her movements, pulling their weapons out of their hiding. Slowly they crept forward. A dead end. Yuna sighed and leaned against the wall. Her eyes traveled down to the floor where a vent lay. A small smile came to her lips. Without asking for help she moved toward the vent and tried to pry it open.

"Allow me." Gippal said and removed it easily. "After you," Yuna smiled and jumped down into the vent. The rest followed. She didn't know if it was gut instinct or something else but Yuna seemed to know which direction to turn. It wasn't long until the sound of voices reached them.

"I want that unsent." Yuna gasped as the rest of the group recognized the voice. "Seymour." She whispered.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this? I failed once. It will not happen again."

Yuna crept closer to the voices. The next was unfamiliar, only Gippal recognized it. "Do whatever you want with the summoner. But leave Nooj and his Youth League to me."

"Baralai" Gippal whispered. "Leader of New Yeven."

"So am I to assume that you have no qualms about unleashing sin once again?" Baralai remained silent. "You said it yourself. The people have become restless. They were easily controlled when Sin was alive."

Seymour laughed. "Good. Then you will have no questions for me. Do as I say and everything shall run smoothly."

Yuna cursed lightly to herself. Her dream hadn't been a dream after all. It was real. That meant Tidus really was here. But where? Paine whistled for everyone to look in her direction. There was another air vent…that led down. "The further down we go…the closer we get." The group nodded and followed slowly down. Each vent they fell through seemed to bring them closer and closer to the core of Bevelle.

"How much further?" Rikku asked in a whinny voice. Gippal shivered. "I hate this place." Just as Paine was about to comment they fell through another vent and landed with a hard thump. "Owe!" They all complained and slowly climbed to their feet.

Thick smog seemed to cover the floor of the large area they had fallen into. Everything around them was pitch black. Gippal stood, shivered and leaned against a wall. "No lights, let's leave." Before he even finished his sentence though the place where his hand had landed caved in. A green light switched on in the middle of the floor, followed by the entire area they stood in lighting up.

They were on a platform. Slowly the group walked to the edge. Dim lights lit the ground below them and Yuna gasped. Below were thousand upon thousands of chambers, all holding prisoners. There were cells as far as the eye could see. Gippal took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "We'll never find him." Paine whispered.

Yuna shook her head. There had to be a way. If she had to walk through every cell to get to him she would. Then an idea came to her. Slowly, as if in a dream, she lifted her fingers to her mouth. Then, she did the only thing she could think of. She whistled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Together

**Chapter Six: Together**

The first thing Tidus became aware of was that he was indeed still alive. Then the pain set in, causing him to close his eyes tighter. Seymour would pay this time. He opened his eyes slowly, focusing first on the far wall and nearly jumped out of his skin. There was a skeleton dangling from shackles. He leapt to his feet, ignoring the pounding in his head and raced to the prison bars. What was it with people and throwing him in jail?

He was about to cry out to someone when he heard it. It was faint. Very faint, as if it were coming from another time. Someone was whistling. His mind whirled as his heart sped up. _Yuna. _His first reaction was joy. Two years without her and he would finally see her again. And then fear set in. Why was she hear? Had Seymour captured her? The only way he would know was to return the call. Placing two fingers in his mouth he whistled back and pressed his ear against the bars to listen for the returning whistle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paine heard it first. "There!" she cried and together the group raced down the ramp and onto the ground. Rikku nearly attached herself to Gippal as they maneuvered through the prison. It was eerie…too quite for a prison. "Shouldn't there be screams?" Paine asked and Gippal shook his head. "Not if you're afraid to speak…or don't have a tongue." Yuna swallowed.

It wasn't long before they had lost their way again. There were two directions they could go. "Which way?" Paine asked. Yuna pressed her fingers to her mouth and whistled. The returning whistle came from the left. Together they hurried down the corridor, Paine marking each turn they made with a slash of her sword. Each time they lost their way Yuna whistled. And he answered. Eventually Yuna took over, listening for the whistle each time she whistled first. It was getting louder. Her heart raced as they came to a final row of cells.

"Tidus?" she cried out. She held her breath, praying that there would be an answer, praying that his wasn't a dream.

"Down here!" Never in all her life had Yuna run so fast. She didn't care if the group followed. She didn't care if anyone heard them. Tidus was alive. And he was only a few feet away. She raced past the cell doors, her heart beating so fast she thought surly it would give up.

Then she saw his arms, stretched through the bars toward her. She fell into them immediately, not caring that bars separated them. All she wanted was for his arms to be around her again. "Yuna" he whispered. Pulling her as close as he could to the bars. Tears came to her eyes as she held onto him. Her arms wrapping around him tightly. Then she pulled away, making sure to stay within touch. Her eyes traveled slowly over him, from his shaggy blonde hair to his perfect body. "Are you real?" she whispered. He smiled. A smile she had waited so long to see again. A smile that she remembered every night in her dreams. "I think so."

"Hate to interrupt but someone sounded the alarm." Yuna spun to face Gippal, Rikku and Paine. Sure enough the alarm was blaring above them all. Red lights flashing. Gippal nodded toward Tidus who replied, "Get me out of here."

Without another word Yuna drew her guns, aimed at the lock and fired round after round until it crumbled to the ground. Tidus pushed the now unlocked door open and walked right up to Yuna, kissing her forehead and holding her as close as he could. Tears streamed down Yuna's face as she hugged him back.

"Awe" Rikku commented.

"Let's go!" Paine ordered. Tidus and Yuna separated, but locked hands with each other, neither willing to completely release the other. Together the group began back the way they came, relying on Paine and Gippal to remember exactly each turn they had taken.

Row after row they passed, expecting to see guards. But they were disappointed. "Who sounds an alarm without sending someone?" Tidus mumbled. Yuna didn't reply. She preferred they could sneak out without letting the guards know what was going on. Maybe they would get lucky and not have to fight anyone.

They rounded another corner and came to a skidding halt. Then again, maybe not. Paine raised her fingers to her lips to indicate for everyone to remain silent. The fiend was massive, somewhat resembling a might lizard with smoke seeping from it's slightly open mouth and nostrils. Very slowly, Paine drew her sword. Tidus took a step back, not having a weapon on him. Yuna released his hand and drew her guns. Rikku slid her knives out of their holder and Gippal pulled out his guns. He handed an extra one to Tidus and mumbled, "So you're not left out." Tidus grinned, twirling the gun around his fingers to get a feel for it.

"You think we can sneak by?" Rikku whispered. Paine shook her head. "Only one way to get out...through that thing. Gippal and Tidus began counting together. Everyone prepared themselves as the fiend opened its eyes. "Three…two…one!!!" As one the group rushed forward, guns blazing, swords clashing. The beast drew back at first, and then turned on them. Breathing fire just over their heads. Everyone ducked out the way and charged again.

The beast shuddered and fell to the ground, disappearing. The group didn't wait long enough for another fiend to come along. Even before the monster had disappeared the group was already starting back up the platform. "Where are the guards?" Gippal asked. No one answered. No one wanted to know. They reached the hole they had fallen from. Gippal leapt up, snatching the ledge with his fingers and hefting himself up into it.

He turned and held out his hand. Next he lifted Paine up, then Rikku, then Yuna and finally Tidus. "If there are any guards. They won't find us in here. Come on." Yuna lead the way, the same gut feeling she had had coming into the vents leading her out. It wasn't long until they were back in the hallway, racing toward the balcony they had landed on. Yuna snatched Tidus' hand as they ran. They reached the balcony and came to a halt. Where was Brother?

The sound of guns being cocked drew their attention. Slowly, very slowly, they turned around. Seymour stood in the front of the large group of guards, his blue hair blowing in the wind along with his robes. "Very impressive, Lady Yuna. I wouldn't have thought you had it in you." Tidus took a step in front of Yuna, separating her from Seymour. His fists were clenched, and his eyes were dangerous.

"I must say, this is a very unusual turn of events. But may I ask what you had planned for when you reached my balcony?" Yuna glared at him, taking a step back so that she was leaning against the railing. "Were you going to jump again? I hardly doubt an Aeon will catch you this time, Lady Yuna. But you might try."

Rikku was leaning over the edge. She nudged Yuna who glanced over and saw the airship. "We just might." Yuna hissed, grabbing Tidus hand. "Who knows…maybe we can fly." Gippal swung Rikku into his arms and leapt off the Balcony. Tidus copied him, holding Yuna close as he too leapt off the ledge, followed closely by Paine. Yuna wrapped her arms around Tidus as they fell, tumbling toward the ground. Rikku screamed somewhere below them and then was cut off.

Buddy and Brother leveled the airship below them and they landed on the deck with a _thump. _Yuna opened her eyes to see that she was sitting on Tidus, who was grinning from ear to ear. She stood up immediately straightening her clothes. Rikku was giggling. "We should do that more often!" She cried and Gippal laughed. Paine was rubbing her back as she too joined the group. "So now what?" she asked, pointedly directing her question toward Yuna. Her red eyes glanced at the ribbon that was wrapped around Yuna's wrist.

"Now we go to the Youth League." Tidus interrupted. Everyone turned to question him. "New Yeven is going to attack them and soon. They are trying to bring sin back and the first people to oppose them are the Youth League. We have to warn them."

Yuna nodded and Paine moved to interject. "It can wait." Yuna said and turned toward the door leading to the elevator. "What can wait?" Tidus asked…confused. Gippal shrugged and followed the group into the elevator. "Chicks."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had the cabin to themselves. Gippal and Rikku had disappeared some time ago, Buddy swearing he saw them heading to the engine room together. Paine was on the bridge with the rest of the party, making sure that they didn't veer off course. Therefore Tidus and Yuna had the cabin to themselves.

He had been very subtle about it. Saying he was going to get some sleep. But he had given her that look…and she had nearly melted. She had followed him, mumbling something about sleep sounding good. They had stepped into the elevator together. No soon had the doors closed, Tidus had turned to her, pressed her up against the side and kissed her full on the lips.

She had melted into him, savoring the taste. This is what she had missed. This feeling, like they were completely alone on the earth, like nothing else mattered. His kisses at first were gentle, kissing her face and forehead with chaste kisses, mumbling about how he had missed her and how good she smelled. But they hadn't lasted long.

Before she knew it his kisses had changed into something more desperate. His hold on her tightened as their tongue's battled with each other. Yuna moaned and he took another step toward her, so that they were completely pressed against one another.

Without even looking Yuna pressed the button on the elevator to take them to the cabins. Barkeep was missing as well, something about his honey. Yuna's mind was in a whirl. Every sense seemed to be heightened. She could hear his heartbeat, she could feel every inch of his rigid body up against her, and she could smell the scent that only he possessed. How many nights had she longed for his touch again? How many times had she wanted to hear him whisper her name…just once? And now?

His hands brought her back to the elevator. One hand was on her left hip, the other was moving slowly up the inside of her shirt. Something in the back of her mind said to stop, but she squashed that without another thought. The door behind them opened and Tidus jumped back in surprise. He smiled at her and glanced toward the hallway.

They were both breathing heavily. Yuna was still leaning against the rail, her hands the only thing holding her up. He leaned back and crossed his arms as if nothing had happened, but his eyes spoke a different story. His eyes held mischief, and something else she didn't quite recognize. He pushed off the wall and held his hand out as if ushering her in, he even bowed slightly. "Summoner?" he asked. She laughed. "I'm not a summoner anymore." She replied but walked into the hallway anyway. He caught her arm as she passed, pulling her back to him for one last kiss before following her into the hallway.

They walked down the hallway hand in hand, Tidus was so close she could still hear his heavy breathing and could feel it on the back of her neck. Chills of desire rolled down her body as the door slid open to the cabin.

As promise Barkeep was nowhere to be found. The door slid closed behind them and Tidus yanked on her hand, forcing her to spin into him. He captured her lips with his, pulling her close to him. She shivered, not knowing if it was fear or pleasure. Which ever it was she ignored it and pressed closer to him, their tongues fighting…and then caressing. His hands gripped her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He turned then, so that she was pressed against the wall. He moved so close to her that she had to spread her legs, her left leg sliding in-between his. They parted for a brief moment, both gasping and trying desperately to catch their breath. "Think we can make it up the stairs?" He breathed. Mischief flashed behind his eyes as he grinned at her. Her bi-colored eyes traveled to the wooden staircase and then up to the beds behind it. She shook her head and smiled up at him. "No way in hell." She whispered, just to see his reaction.

He shrugged and without warning picked her up, holding her like a new bride. He turned toward the stairs and she giggled. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "You said you couldn't make it." He replied. She smiled at the look on his face, promising an evening she would enjoy. "So I guess I'll just have to carry you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Cabin Talk

**Chapter Seven: Cabin Talk**

They were still alone, the rest of the party still engaged in whatever it was they had chosen to occupy themselves with. Yuna didn't really care what it was they were doing. She was at peace for the moment. In her own little piece of heaven. Unconsciously she snuggled closer to Tidus, her face nuzzling into the crook of his neck. His right arm tightened around her, pulling her closer yet. Already their legs were intertwined.

She wasn't sure at what point they had managed to cover themselves with the large blanket but as a shiver crept over her Tidus pulled the covers up closer to her, tucking her in around his warm chest. She sighed contently, moving her head so that she could lie on his warm, firm chest instead. She believed this was the spot she wanted to stay for the rest of her life, lying in his arms with her head on his chest. She felt secure, untouchable, like nothing in the world could reach her.

Tidus yawned and she smiled. Her peace was short lived, however. Questions began to plague her mind. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. "I have a question." She said.

"I think I have an answer" he replied and she smiled. "How are you alive?" Tidus' closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then he shrugged. "I don't know. I remember jumping off the airship…seeing Jecht and Auron and Braska…and I remember watching over you. Auron and I had been talking and in mid sentence he froze and cursed. I asked him what was wrong and he replied "you'll see." And then he disappeared. Just like that."

"What happened?" she asked. He smiled as he continued. "It turned out he hadn't disappeared. I had reappeared back into the world. You see things in the Farplane look the same as things in Spira. He and I were sitting in a dinner and I guess I just reappeared in the real dinner. I realized Auron was gone and then suddenly realized that there was sound, and the smell of food. You have no idea how good food smells after not having it for two years. But I don't know how I got back. I guess I'm still a dream."

"Then you'll disappear?" Yuna asked, horrified. He didn't reply. Then slowly he said, "Cherish me. And I'll cherish you." She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"So then…how did you get captured?" His expression darkened. "I was looking for you." He replied. "Thought the first place to start would be Bevelle. Word got around that I was asking for you…and it reached Seymour." Yuna shivered again and Tidus wrapped his arms around her. She wasn't sure if he was protecting her from the image or trying to reassure himself that she was safe.

"I was just about to give up when Seymour showed up. He wasn't alone. New Yeven was right there with him. He never told me how he came back…I guess the same way I did. But he thinks Auron is here…as an unsent. While I was captured I found out everything I could. New Yeven's going to wipe out the Youth League…using fiends and machina. That's why they captured Gippal. They needed the machina and to shut off the supply to the Youth League. Once the Youth League is out of the way Seymour was going to reestablish the order. He wants things back the way they used to be…with maesters controlling everything. He's willing to bring back Sin to do it."

Yuna looked up at him then, fear in her expression. He looked away, his eyes focusing on the ceiling instead of looking at you. "He wanted to capture Auron, so that he could use me and Auron to force you to release sin. See, only the summoner who destroyed sin, can bring him back."

"But I don't know how." She replied. Even if she did she wouldn't have. "He knows that. He also knew you would do anything to save Auron and me. That's why he wanted Auron. Two is better than one. Once you re-summoned the Aeons he would force you to summon sin. Then he would let sin take his body as its host…like Jecht. It's what he's always wanted."

Yuna wasn't paying attention anymore. Her mind whirled around the dream. Tidus thought Seymour wanted Auron so she would be forced to re-summon sin. He didn't know about the scar. He would think everything was fine now. But she needed an unsent to cure her. And if Seymour reached Auron fist…she would be forced to re-summon sin…or die. She moved away from Tidus, tears coming to her eyes. Just when she found him she would be forced to loose him again. She wasn't ready to deal with that. Not yet.

Slowly she began putting her clothes back on. Night was coming; she needed to get to Paine before it war off. The last thing she wanted was for Tidus to worry about her. She smiled at him as he reached for his own clothes, kissing her on the forehead as he leaned past her. Once they were completely dressed the couple headed down the stairs. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs the door slid open and Barkeep walked in, followed by another Hypello.

"Dinner will be sherved shoon." He informed them. Tidus cocked his head but Yuna nodded. "I'll get the rest of them." Yuna suggested and, still holding Tidus' hand, she walked into the elevator.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You didn't tell him." It wasn't a question…or an accusation. It was simply a statement. Yuna's eyes met Paine's red ones as she unwrapped the ribbon from around her arm. "I couldn't" Yuna replied, even though the statement didn't need an answer. "He's going to find out one way or another. Don't you think he deserves to know?"

Rikku was fidgeting in the corner. She was never good at lying and Yuna and a feeling she knew how he would find out. The scar was worse than before…much worse. It covered almost her entire forearm, stretching from her fingers all the way up to her elbow. She shivered as Paine's remedy wore off and her arm fell limp to her side.

"We need to find that unsent. The Youth League can live without us. You won't." Yuna shook her head. "We have to warn them. Tidus can tell them everything he learned and they can prepare themselves for the battle. I plan to be there with them, fighting along side them."

"You're not a summoner anymore." Paine reminded her softly. Yuna nodded. "I know that. But they are going to need all the help they can get. Spira comes first."

Paine glared at her. "You said Tidus came first last week. What's going to be your next excuse? Why don't you want to go after the unsent…what's going on?"

Yuna looked away. This time Rikku spoke up. "Um…I…well…" Yuna and Paine turned to her slowly. "See pop said…he found one of our friends…he saw him being captured by New Yeven. The person he described was Auron."

"So we should go back to Bevelle, rescue this Auron and get you cured." Yuna shook her head. This time Paine slammed her hand down on the bed. "What the hell is going on? What aren't you telling us?"

Yuna looked down. "I know why New Yeven took Tidus. Why Seymour wants me." Paine didn't ask…she simply waited. "Seymour has Auron," she said and Rikku nodded, confirming it. Yuna's eyes traveled to the floor. "Seymour and New Yeven are trying to bring back the old days. Including Sin. Seymour wants to let Sin take him. He's always believed he was strong enough to control it. But he won't be. It will completely consume him and then everything will be back the way it was."

"He wants me because only the summoner who destroyed Sin can bring it back. He has Auron because he's the one who sent the curse. He sent Yunalesca to curse me…so that I would have to be cured by another unsent. He knew Yunalesca wouldn't cure me…Auron was the next bet. That's why he has him. In order for me to get the cure, I need Auron, in order for him to get Sin, he needs me."

"So he's gona force you to bring back Sin so you can be cured." Rikku whispered, everything connecting for her. Paine looked Yuna in the eyes, her own eyes wide and soft with pity. Yuna took a deep breath and whispered, "I spent my whole life preparing to fight sin. Millions died because of it. I lost those I was closest too, and I'm just getting them back. I will not bring that creature back into this world."

Rikku didn't say anything. Paine looked away. "Then you'll die." She whispered. Yuna nodded. Tears streamed down all three of their faces. Rikku didn't stay in the room very long. Tear streaming down her face she ran out into the hall, disappearing into the elevator. Paine looked away, trying desperately to conceal her own tears. "Tidus can't know." Yuna whispered. "He'll only force me to bring back sin." Paine nodded, biting her bottom lip. "As you wish." She whispered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tidus didn't even know what hit him. All he knew was the elevator doors had opened and then _POW _he was lying on the floor. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down. Rikku was lying over him, her arms tangled with his own. "Rikku?" he asked and she looked up. Concern quickly filled him as he caught her expression, grief. Her eyes were red from tears…and they glistened now with unshed ones. He leapt to his feet without delay and pulled her up.

"What's wrong?" he asked when she turned away from him and crossed her arms. "What's going on?" Rikku didn't say anything at first. Her shoulders shook as she took deep ragged breaths. Something was defiantly wrong. Slowly she began to speak, so soft he could barley hear her.

"Do you remember…that day? So long ago, when we were looking for Yuna in HOME. You asked why I wouldn't just let her go on her mission." He nodded slowly. But she never looked at him. Tears hit the floor by her feet and he fought the urge to comfort her. "I remember" he replied. He remembered that day better than any other day he had spent with the group. He had learned that day that Yuna would die. That the entire trip was a waist because at the end, Yuna would sacrifice herself to the Final Summoning and die so that Spira could be freed from the monstrosity of sin.

He remembered it well. Remembered the pain that had gripped him when he realized he was the only one who didn't know. Remembered the anger that had coerced through him when he screamed at Lulu and Wakka. They couldn't have done anything…he knew that now, but he just couldn't believe that her best friends would let her kill herself for Spira.

He remembered that day, because he realized he couldn't live without her then. Because the mere thought of her dying had hit him so hard he had fallen to his knees and beat the ground. She had chosen. Because of her damn love for Spira. He had vowed she wouldn't kill herself. She wouldn't die. He had promised himself that. And he had kept that promise. But what did that matter now? That had been years ago. Why was Rikku sobbing about it now?

In a small voice she continued. "Yunie's been cursed." The word rang through Tidus' ears and he felt like his heart would stop. "Cursed?" he repeated. "Like with bad luck?" Rikku shook her head. "Cursed to die."

There was that feeling again. Helplessness, determination, fear, all surged together inside Tidus. "What do you mean? How did it happen?" The words spilled from Rikku like water through a crack in a dam. Once the first part of it had slipped through her wall the rest flowed out quickly, breaking the wall down completely.

"I found a sphere of you and Gippal and that's how we found you. When Yunie saw it she wanted to leave immediately. So we snuck onto the ship with the Besaid Aurochs and Yunie and I were talking and then in the blink of an eye she was standing by the door with her guns drawn. She said Yunalesca had visited her and asked to be sent but Yuna turned her down and so Yunalesca left a scar on her arm. Paine knew what it was called and knew how to cure it…that's why she is along.

"It's called the Deadman's Scar. It starts as a small smudge that looks like a scar but it slowly travels over your entire body. Every part of your body it touches dies instantly. Yunie's already lost full use of her arm because of it."

Tidus shook his head. "That's not true!" he screamed. "She was…she used her arm all day today." Tears were pouring down his face now. He was losing her again. Not again.

"That's why Paine's along. She has a way of making the effects of the curse stay away during the day. But at night the cure wears off and Yunie can't move her arm. It's spread all the way to her shoulder and wrapped completely around the bottom of her arm and the top. She can't move anything from her elbow down."

"Then why haven't I seen it?" He demanded, trying to find anyway that would make what she was saying a lie. His heart was beating faster than ever before.

"That's part of the cure. All but the small line it begins with disappears. It comes back and stretches when the cure wears off."

Tidus couldn't breath. "Is there a permanent cure?" he asked softly. "An unsent has to remove it."

"Auron" Tidus said immediately. He spun her around so she was facing him. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Auron's here. I saw him. He's still an unsent. He can heal her. He can help her. He can…" Rikku was shaking her head.

"She doesn't want the cure." Rikku pulled away from him and ran past him onto the bridge. Tidus turned to the Elevator. His fingers moved so fast he didn't even realize he had pushed the button until he reached the cabins. The elevator door slid open and Tidus flew out the door, running as fast as he could into the cabin. He reached the cabin, the doors slid open, and the sight before him made him stop dead in his tracks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Doomed

**Chapter Eight: Doomed. **

Yuna and Paine were sitting at a table together. Yuna was facing the door, Paine was sitting with her back to it. Her blue and green eyes met Tidus' as he came into the door. His heart stopped. Immediately his eyes fell to her bare arm. He remembered now the black ribbon that had been tied around it. It was gone. In its place was an unusual discoloration. Her arm, from her elbow down, was the color of a new scar, pink and pulled tight. At her elbow the scar seemed to reach out like a plague for the rest of her arm, waiting to devour her flesh.

Her eyes followed his stare and she took a deep breath. Paine rose and walked toward the bar, asking Barkeep for a drink. Yuna looked back up at Tidus and forced a smile. She opened her mouth to say something but Tidus beat her to it. "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded. Then lowered his voice. He was losing her again. The last thing he was going to do was yell at her.

She looked down. "I…didn't want you to…worry."

"Worry?" he whispered. "I worry about you no matter what. That's my job. I love you. Therefore I am constantly worrying about you." She simply nodded. His mind spun. He wanted to hold her, and yell at her, and…slowly he walked toward her. He lifted his hand toward her scared one. She looked away. "You can't move it?" he whispered, it was more of a realization than a question. She nodded anyway. Rikku had been right. He fell to his knees, emotion sweeping through him once again. He had just gotten her, and now he was going to lose her again. He couldn't live through that. Not twice.

Something Rikku said came back to him then and he looked up at her, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "Why won't you let Auron cure you?" She closed her eyes as if in pain. He didn't move, waiting for her response.

"Seymour has Auron. In order to get the cure, I'd have to do whatever Seymour wanted. That means bringing Sin back. I won't do that. No matter the coast. I lost a lot of people that were dear to me, including you, all to destroy that monster. I'll be damned if I am going to bring it back into this world."

"But you have to have the cure" he was sobbing now, his voice high in emotion. He knew she would never be cured, not if it meant releasing sin. There had to be a way. There had to be.

"We are going to the Youth League headquarters. From there…I don't know. Paine says I have about two months left. Wonder what we can do it that time." She had meant for it to be light and humorous, but Tidus heard it and his heart gave another lurch. He rose and pulled her into his arms, burying his head in her short hair. "I don't want to loose you again," he whispered. She nodded. "We don't have a choice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nooj and his guards met them at the bottom of the landing area. Apparently he and Paine went way back…fighting in the Crimson Guard together. Along with Gippal. Rikku was silent, walking near Gippal as he greeted his long time comrade. Paine simply nodded in his direction. Buddy, Shinra, and Brother stayed on the ship. Tidus and Yuna were silent. They walked near each other, near enough that they could touch, but neither reached out for the other. Fear and Pain holding them back.

"What brings you to my door?" Nooj asked Gippal as he led the group into his base. Soon they found themselves seated at a large table. They had told Nooj everything they knew. That Djose had been taken under control, that New Yeven was going to attack. But not about Seymour. No one breathed a word about that.

Silently they waited for his response. "I see." He said slowly, bent forward slight over the table. "Well. We can't beat New Yeven alone. It will be a hell of a battle, but I need more men." Gippal nodded. "You've got those loyal to me behind you," Paine said. "The Al Bhed will be there." Gippal and Rikku replied. Yuna was the last to speak. "You want men. I need to be broadcasted." Everyone turned to her.

"We need to go back to Luca. From there I can make a broadcast, warning the public about the threat and encouraging them to turn against New Yeven."

"No one would believe you." Nooj informed them.

"They would if you and Gippal backed her up. Think about it. She saved the world, and you two are well known leaders. Three powerful people turn against one…some will start to wonder." Tidus glanced at Gippal as he finished speaking.

"We need them to do more than wonder. We need them to take up arms." Gippal said.

"I have men stationed in ever region, save Bevelle. They could recruit, while you are giving your speech." Nooj informed them. Yuna nodded. "But then what?" she asked.

Paine stood up as she spoke. "Then we attack them before they have a chance to attack us." Nooj and Gippal nodded. "Assemble your army. Have them in the Moonflow and ready to attack. We'll hit them with what we have first, from the Moonflow. What we recruit we will use as backup. This is gona be one hell of a battle."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna and Tidus still hadn't spoken. Paine, Rikku, and Gippal were in the bridge, moving around each other as they singled to all they knew. Luca wasn't that far away, and was the largest and most populated area of Spira. Once Yuna was on the Sphere cast, she would be seen all over Spira. She would be able to give her speech…a rally the troop's speech. They would win this battle. No doubt about it. But that still left Seymour. He couldn't be destroyed, unless Yuna sent him. And if she sent him, Auron would go as well.

"I'm sending Seymour." She whispered, as if reading his thoughts. They were sitting together on the deck, letting the wind play in their hair. Brother was taking his time, since it was night, so there was no reason for them to worry about being knocked off the top of the airship. Currently, they both had their knees up. He had his arms propped on his knees, his wrist hanging down near his knees. One of her arms held her stomach, the dead arm hung limp by her side.

He didn't even look up. He knew she was going to say that. "Auron will go with him." He whispered. She nodded. "It's the only way."

"NO!" He protested loudly leaping to his feet. Tears came to his eyes again. "No it's not!" He yelled. She looked up at him sadly, her eyes rimmed with tears. "Why can't you just accept it?" she whispered.

"Because…" His voice cracked and he was forced to take a deep breath. "Because I can't lose you. Not again." Tears streamed down his face as he looked at her. He was lost. There was nothing else they could do. He had asked Paine, why not just find another unsent. She had replied, "Because Yunalesca has already been sent and come back, it would have to be an unsent that has already been sent and come back as well. Other than Yunalesca, Auron, and Seymour…there are no others. You're not unsent. So it can't be you."

Yuna stood slowly, burying her head in his chest. "I can't lose you," he sobbed. He pulled her to him, needing to be reassured she was still with him, that she still loved him. He held her, as if she might slip from his grasp forever. This couldn't be happening to him. Not again. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed. He couldn't lose her. Not again.

She tried reassuring him. "I'm right here." She whispered and he nodded, burying his face in her hair. "No matter what happens. No matter what anyone says, I'll still be there for you. I'll always be right here, in your arms." He cried out as if he had been stabbed. His heart felt like it was ripping. The tears seemed to never want to stop.

"I'm always going to be here." She whispered, tears rolling down her own face now. "Always."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna stood in front of Gippal and Nooj, the microphone was before her and for the first time in her life she couldn't think of anything to say. The Sphere cast was set up, and the Stadium was packed with people. This was her moment. Everything rested on what she said, how she said it, and how the crowd took it. "No pressure" she whispered. Rikku, Paine and Tidus stood to the side of the large stage. Tidus had protested loudly that he couldn't stand near her, that he couldn't be close enough to protect her, but Gippal assured him nothing would happen to Yuna.

But what would she say. The Stadium had finally quieted down. All that was left was for Yuna to begin. Taking a deep breath she prayed she would say the right thing and began.

"It's been a long time since I last addressed you as a summoner. I begged you to never forget those that were lost to the monstrosity we all knew as sin. Because of those lost souls, lost loved ones, lost family members, we now have Eternal Calm. However, there is a new disturbance. A new threat to the calm we have all grown so accustom to. New Yeven.

"New Yeven is planning to attack the Youth League, and any of those who may be loyal to it. They have already siege control of Djose temple, and Bevelle. There peaceful speeches have been peeled away, revealing their true nature. Yeven was in control of you when sin was among us. They want their control back. In order to have it, they will destroy who ever does not stand with them back. They will even stoop so low as to bring Sin back."

"We…" she turned, indicating to Nooj and Gippal, "Together, ask that you help us. If we want the calm to continue, without the past to return, we need to join together and defeat this new enemy. Please, I beg you, don't let the lives we lost be a waist. Don't let the hell we had lived through return."

Nooj took her place with Gippal as the crowd erupted into conversation. Some yelling, other's questioning. Gippal and Nooj calmed the crowd down. Yuna had done her part, the rest was up to them. She walked toward Tidus. He reached out a hand to her. Everything in her expected her to take it, to take his hand and walk right into his arms. She was feeling week anyway, probably from stage fright. She held out her hand to him and it hit her. A sudden wave of fatigue that took her over so fast she did the only thing that she could. She let go, and hit the stage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Out of Time

**Chapter Nine: Out of time**

Tidus hadn't move from her side through the entire night. His body ached with the need to sleep, but his mind and his heart kept him up. His hand rested gently in her grasp. Her body looked so frail, lying under the covers of the center bed in the cabin. Rikku, Nooj, and Gippal were all sitting silently in the dining area below, Barkeep steadily washing dishes. No one had spoke above a whisper, as if afraid they would wake Yuna, or Tidus would hear them.

Paine sat on the other side of Tidus, writing down everything she had ever learned about the cure and how to help it. Her face held the same grieved look it had when Tidus had carried Yuna onto the airship. Nooj and Gippal had finished, so far they had a thousand new recruits. It would be enough. They could handle New Yeven, Yuna and her friends would have to take out Seymour once again.

Tidus had set Yuna down on the bed and immediately recoiled as if something had bitten him. The entire side of her body had been scared, and freezing only in a way the dead could freeze. He had feared he had lost her until the gentle rise and fall of her chest had reappeared. She was alive…but barely. Paine had determined that the stress she had been under had helped it to spread. Her leg had give out once the scar reached it, which is why she collapsed. Paine's only fear was that the scar had run up that side of Yuna's neck as well, what part of her brain had been touched?

Nooj and Gippal were going to be dropped off back at New Yeven's headquarters. Then the Gullwings would attack Seymour directly in Bevelle. They would be on the front line, and would fight their way to the top of the palace, where Seymour would be sent. Yuna already had everything she needed. But it wasn't enough. She was in a comatose like state. Not even Paine knew when she would wake.

Slowly Tidus looked up at Paine. "What do we do?" he whispered, his voice and expression that of a helpless man. Paine closed her eyes.

"There is nothing we can do. Sin can not be brought back into this world. Yuna has seen all that were killed when sin was among us. To her, one life against a million leaves no room for discussion."

Tidus looked away, his eyes resting on Yuna's sleeping face. "I always said her heart was too big." He whispered. "She spends her life helping other people, fixing their lives, never worrying about the problems in her own life. She's too tender hearted to ever consider not helping someone, even if she's is diseased, someone else will always come first."

Paine nodded. "We all know that." She informed him and continued writing. Apparently she hadn't gotten anywhere. Tidus' mind was whirling. There had to be a way around it. There had to. He ran over the battle plans. They would enter the palace, locate Seymour, beat the living shit out of him, and then while he was weak Yuna would send him. Auron would be near by, and he would be sent as well. There was no loophole this time.

Yuna stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "Tidus?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes?" He asked reaching for her hand. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"How much longer?"

"A few days" Paine said softly, "It's spreading quicker than I estimated." Yuna nodded.

"We need to get to the Moonflow." She instructed.

Paine nodded and rose slowly. "I'll leave you two alone." Tidus nodded his thanks and waited until Paine was down the stairs. Yuna moved over slowly, rolling to the side and patting with her good arm on the bed behind her. Tidus climbed in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest once more. There was nothing either of them could say, nothing either of them could do. Except lie in each other's arms, and accept their fate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuna had never seen so many soldiers. The Moonflow was almost too small for the colossal army that now occupied it. Gippal and Nooj stood on the front line together, sending messengers to spread the word of the battle strategy. Bevelle will be expecting them. They, along with the rest of Spira, saw the sphere cast. However, the greatest army couldn't even match that of the Youth League. There wouldn't even be a battle.

Tidus stood beside Yuna, his beautiful glass sword propped on his shoulder. Paine was beside him, doing the same with her own sword. Rikku was twirling her blades, and dancing from foot to foot, waiting for the order. Only Yuna stood completely still. Her fingers itched around the guns, Paine's cure giving her complete control of her body again. The only problem was…for how long? Her staff was strapped to her back, ready to be used at the right time.

Gippal walked over, drawing his own guns. "This is it" he said, a boyish grin stretching over his face. He turned to Rikku, wrapped his arm around her waist and yanked her toward him, their lips met and then he released her. "Case I don't make it out." He said grinning. Rikku smiled, eyes wide in a daze.

Nooj joined them. "On my order they will move. Stay behind the first wave and you should be able to make it to the palace without any resistance. Stay close" He directed that toward Tidus who nodded. Paine rolled her eyes.

"As if that's a problem."

Nooj turned toward the first line of men. There were at least a thousand of them, prepared to die for the Calm. This wasn't how Yuna had seen this. The gun was fired into the air and the first wave rushed forward onto the long path leading to Bevelle. They were greeted by a wall of residence. Swords, knives and daggers crashed, guns blazed, lighting flashed from no where, all the weapons, all the elements, all the powers, clashed as one against each army.

Tidus snatched Yuna's arm. "GO!" Nooj ordered and they were off. Tidus and Paine took the lead, going through any resistance that strayed toward them from the main battle. Everything happened fast. They leapt over fallen bodies, and dropped some of their own. Yuna felt like she never stopped shooting, and Tidus stood before her always, cutting down man after man after man.

It was worse than any battle with any fiend. They hadn't been humans then. There hadn't been this much blood shed. Before she knew what had happened they had burst through the doors of the palace and snatched the first guard they came to. Tidus held him by his shirt, dangling slightly above the ground.

"Where is Seymour?" He demanded, his face a hard mask to keep out the disgust of the war. The guard simply pointed, to terrified to speak. Tidus dropped him and stepped over him, anger taking over him. It was then Yuna realized why Tidus was doing this. He was going to try to kill Seymour. But you can't kill an unsent.

It wasn't long until they were standing in the throne room. It was empty. Tidus cursed loudly, mumbling something about the last guard they had frightened.

"Looking for me?"

The voice sent chills down Yuna's spine as Seymour stepped into view. He was standing in the exact same place he had stood during their trial, so many years before. "I'm touched." He gazed down at the group, his eyes resting on Yuna. "My dear, I was hoping we could be alone." Tidus moved in front of Yuna again. He glared at Seymour.

"How touching. But this isn't the first time you've tried to come between me and Lady Yuna. It will be your last."

"Don't you ever give up?" Tidus asked…and had a sudden flash of Déjà vu. The sound of an enormous chain turning caught the groups' attention. Seymour moved slowly down the steps, coming to stand only a few feet away from the group. Everyone looked up as a large cage was lowered to the ground. In the back corner of the cell, Auron leaned casually, arms crossed, head down.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna cried. His head jerked up, eyes wide in surprise. Then his gaze fell to the bandage that now wrapped her entire arm. "You shouldn't be here." He informed them. His gaze snapped to Tidus and he said, "Get her out."

"I'm afraid that can't happen. You see, she needs a cure, I need sin. We were so close to victory. I would have won control, this is my chance to get it back." Yuna didn't reply. Paine swung her sword around and moved her legs a little apart. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to shut…him…up." Tidus nodded and together they raced for Seymour.

Together they began hacking away at him, pushing him further and further away. Suddenly he erupted, sparks flying everywhere and forcing them to back off. He was glowing now, levitating in the air. "It would not be wise to do that." He taunted, his voice sounding demonic now. Tidus lunged first, Paine and Rikku following quickly.

Yuna was frozen to where she stood. Unsure of what to do. "Yuna, come to me." Auron's voice reached her and she turned toward him. "You have to send him. While they are distracting him." Her eyes traveled back to the fight. Seymour raised both hands and gestured to the group, showering them in falling asteroids. She wanted to run to Tidus but couldn't find the means to move. Her eyes turned to Auron. He motioned for her to take out her staff.

She didn't need to think to perform the sending. She had done it all her life. It was like riding a bike. She raised the staff into the air and was about to begin when Auron grabbed her bandaged arm. "I release you." He whispered. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and began the dance.

Tidus and Paine were still at it, but Rikku had been knocked out. Tidus lunged, struck, leapt back and then Paine moved. Constantly the two were attacking, never letting up. Seymour fought back with everything he had, but they kept going through the pain. Paine was hit, and hard. She was sent sprawling back against Auron's cell. He bent down to wake her but she was out cold. Now it was just Tidus and Seymour. Tidus continued his attack, anything he could think of he tried.

Most of his attacks Seymour swatted away, as if Tidus was a fly. But one connected and Seymour cried out in pain. "You will pay for that!" Seymour cried. He raised his hands and froze in mid air, his face contorted to fear as he began to blow away, first his legs, then the rest of his body. "No, no I'm not finished yet…NO!!!" He screamed and disappeared into the air.

Tidus turned slowly, quick enough to see Yuna collapse. He rose toward her, picking her up in his arms. "Yuna?" He whispered. "Yuna!" Her entire body was covered in the scar now…not even her forehead shielded from it.

"Yuna, baby, wake up." He begged, shaking her lightly. He felt for her heartbeat, listening for a breath. "No! baby wake up!" He screamed. The doors burst open as Nooj and Gippal came in.

"We did it we won!" Gippal cried then noticed Rikku, he ran to her as Nooj made his way to Paine who was lying against an empty cell."

Tidus was crying now, holding her limp body in his arms. "Yuna wake up, please wake up." He begged kissing her forehead and her eyelids. "Please baby wake up." He sobbed. Nothing happened. Rikku and Paine rose slowly, each being helped up by Nooj and Gippal. They all turned to Yuna and Tidus, not wanting to say anything. Rikku cried softly into Gippal's arms. "She's not dead!" Tidus cried. "Yuna wake up, please baby just wake up, please baby don't leave me again. Not again please baby."

Paine closed her eyes against the scene. Her heart ached for Tidus, as did the rest of the group. "Don't leave me." He begged. "Please Yuna wake up. Just open your eyes. We won, he's gone, please." Gippal pulled himself from Rikku and was going to walk to Tidus, but Paine was already moving. She lightly touched his shoulder and he jumped away from her as if she had struck him.

"She's not dead." He whispered. Paine motioned for him to lay her down. He did so slowly, squatting down beside her and kissing her hand. "She's alive. Please baby just wake up." Paine didn't look at him. Instead she unwrapped the bandage from Yuna's arm. Everything was eaten by the curse. There was no possible way anything was left alive.

"The sending must have stressed her, making it move faster than even I had anticipated…there is…nothing left."

Tidus shook his head. "No!" He yelled. "She's alive Dammit!" He turned back to Yuna and kissed her hand. "Baby don't leave me. Wake up. Wake up!"

Paine looked down at Yuna's arm, lying the bandage down beside it. Tears came to her own eyes as she glanced one last time at her friend. They were too young for this. They had so much left in their lives. She closed her eyes tightly and then opened, tears falling down to splash against the floor. Tidus was sobbing down, every muscle in him shaking.

That's when Paine noticed it. Her eyes slid down to Yuna's fingers and she gasped. "Tidus!" She snapped and he looked at her, then followed her gaze. Yuna's finger twitched.

"Baby?" Tidus asked. "Yuna?" Slowly the curse disappeared; first her fingers turned back to their natural color and then as the disease had stretched it disappeared completely. Yuna still didn't move.

"Yunie?" Rikku voice was small, questioning. Slowly, very slowly, Yuna's chest rose. It froze in mid air for a moment and then fell slowly to the ground. Then again, quicker, until the rise and fall of her chest became normal.

"Yuna!" Tidus called and her eyes opened slowly. She looked right up at him and smiled softly. "Did we kill him?" she asked. Tidus nodded, rubbing stubbornly at the tears. "Yeah, you did it." She smiled softly and looked past Paine to someone behind her. Everyone turned to see Jetch standing with his arms crossed.

Tidus was crouched on the ground and quickly leaned so that he was facing Jetch but that he was between Jetch and Yuna. "Some way to greet your father." Jetch mumbled. Tidus didn't reply. Yuna tried to get up, pulling Tidus' attention away from his father and back to her. "He saved me," she whispered, sitting up with Tidus' help. "Auron couldn't…wasn't strong enough. He saved me. He led me back out of the dark place."

Tidus turned to Jetch, bewilderment written across his face. "You saved her?" He asked. "Why?"

Jetch smirked at his son. "And I thought you knew me. Besides, I figured I owed you one." And with that he disappeared, the bright light around him swallowing him so that it appeared he simply…blinked out.

Tidus helped Yuna to her feet, but she swayed. Without a word he lifted her into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck. He walked over to the rest of their small party and smiled. "So now what?" He asked.

Rikku smiled up at Gippal who wrapped his arms around her. "Wherever she goes, I'm there." He informed everyone. "I'm going with Yunie." She added.

Paine and Nooj spoke simultaneously. "New Yeven is going to need a lot of cleaning up…" Paine finished for him, "So we will stay behind to get things working properly again."

Tidus looked down at Yuna. "Where to?" he asked. She smiled. "Let's go home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Home

**Epilouge: Home**

Yuna didn't know what she had expected when she, Tidus, Rikku, and Gippal returned to her home. Maybe she expected Wakka to yell at her about being rash and the like, or maybe she just wanted to return to her old home without any fuss. What did happen she would have never expected.

Wakka had been working outside his tent, on what no one could quite tell. Tidus crossed his arms and stood in the light, casting a shadow over Wakka. "Can't see" he informed them, without looking up. Yuna and Rikku giggled and Wakka's head snapped up. "What?" he cried nearly falling over. "Tidus? That you, ya?" Tidus smirked at him, casting his trademark grin.

"How you get back?" Wakka demanded. "Nice to know I was missed." Tidus repled. Wakka jumped to his feet and hugged Tidus. "You missed a lot, ya. Hey wait here," His eyes caught Yuna's and he added, "Don't disappear this time." Yuna looked down and he grinned. He disappeared into the hut and came out holding a bundle in his arms. Lulu followed him out, stretching as if she had just woken. She froze mid step when she saw Tidus.

"Nice to see you again." She stated. Wakka was already rambling. "Look, I'm a father. Can you believe it." Tidus and Wakka were quickly swept into a whirlwind of stories and laughter as the two friends caught up.

Lulu greeted Gippal and Rikku, then hugged Yuna. "We were worried about you." She stated. "I'm sorry." Yuna replied. Lulu crossed her arms. "I know you could handle yourself." She glanced at Tidus who was listening to a story from Wakka. "He's worth it." She added and invited everyone in for dinner.

Tidus took Yuna's hand as they moved to enter the house. Her eyes caught the top of Wakka's son's head and she smiled. "We should get married. Then we could have as many children as we want. Can you imagine…maybe five."

"Five?" Tidus squeaked, stopping mid step. She giggled and pulled him into the hut. "Come on you kids, dinner's getting cold."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN/ The End! Love it hate it let me know.


End file.
